1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for remotely handling bar-like components, and in particular to such an apparatus that can remotely grip, rotate, and move such components in a nuclear environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for handling components in a nuclear environment are useful because they reduce the radiological hazard to workers and improve access to such components. Often these components are irradiation test trains, which have a large length to diameter ratio, and may be visualized as a long length of round bar. The test train is inserted vertically into a nuclear reactor and, when installed, the top end of the test train forms a seal with the reactor head. When a test train must be handled outside of a reactor, it presents a significant radiation and contamination hazard. These test trains are often handled, for assembly and disassembly purposes, within water pits.
The current fixture 10 (FIGS. 1-3) used to handle such test trains, includes upper and lower support members 12, 14 vertically spaced from each other by a support structure 16. The upper and lower members 12, 14 each have a plurality of different sized openings 18 (FIGS. 2 and 3) for accepting a correspondingly sized test train. The upper member 12 (FIG. 3) has a plurality of pins 22 spanning the openings 18 for actively securing the test train in the opening. The lower member 14 (FIG. 2) has no pins and only provides passive support to the test trains. In operation, the current fixture 10 requires a worker already dressed in full protective anti-contamination clothing to don a set of heavy, arm length rubber gloves. The worker must then lay on the deck of the water pit, reach into the contaminated water to remove one of several pins 22 on the upper active support member 12, and, after the test train is loaded, reinsert the pin 22. These actions expose the worker to radiation and contamination hazards. Once the test train is secure, accessibility is restricted because the worker must be careful not to fall into the water. Further, the current fixture does not rotate the test trains to allow the worker other angles of access.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,987 discloses a remotely controlled coupling mechanism in the drive train for nuclear reactor control elements, in which a female connector engages a male connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,515 discloses in FIG. 1 an elevator for a rod retained by a curved latch bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,599 discloses a gripper device to remove fuel assemblies from a nuclear reactor. The gripper device has longitudinally spaced upper and lower gripping surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,230 discloses a self locking coupling mechanism for lifting a reactor fuel element.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,473,684; 1,541,986; and 2,153,474 disclose sucker rod elevators and rod clamps.